


Running Interference

by Chaerring



Series: Living in the House of M [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: AU, House of M - Freeform, M/M, Teddy's Pov, Tommy's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where the natural reality was the House of M how would Prince William of the House of M and Prince Dorrek of the Kree/Skrull empire embark on a relationship? With a bit of a helping hand from a speedster, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The House of M and all Marvel references within are just being used for fun. I don't own any of it.

Tommy did his duty as second in line to the throne and sat (mostly still) through the final negotiations of the treaties between their planet and the finally stable empire of the allied Kree and Skrull nations. He still wasn’t happy that both the Kree and Skrull ambassadors were insisting that the treaty be sealed in marriage, and they hadn’t even considered him or Lorna for the option. They’d immediately jumped to Billy.

Like hell did Tommy want his (slightly) younger brother to be married off to some two part alien.

Of course, Billy had gone along with it easily. ‘For the good of the House of M and Earth’ he would gladly be shackled to a stranger who didn’t even have similar physiology as them.

Just before they shook hands and concluded the negotiations Tommy made his move. He stood slowly and carefully, spreading his arms like he’d seen his grandfather do many times in a gesture of peace when all the eyes turned to him.

“With all do respect, and in the interest of the success of this beginning alliance and friendship I would like to have the opportunity to meet Prince Dorrek before he is introduced to my brother. I would like to be able to give my brother, Prince William, and Prince Dorrek information on each other so that they will at least have something to discuss on their first meeting.

As much as they are willing to do for our nation’s and planet’s sakes, it is only fair that we do for them.”

He remained standing ignoring the surprise he could feel practically radiating from his side of the delegation. The Kree and Skrull turned to confer for a moment and Tommy had to fight his own molecules not to vibrate in place until they turned back.

“We believe that is a most beneficial idea, Prince Thomas. You are closest to your brother and know him best. It would bode well for their union to be introduced by you.”

Tommy tilts his head and thanks them formally before returning to his seat and allowing his grandfather to conclude the negotiations. He’d make sure this Kree/Skrull hybrid prince knew how to make his twin happy.

 

***************************************

Teddy didn’t know what to make of the House of M’s request that he meet with the twin of his betrothed before actually meeting his betrothed. The elders insisted that Prince Thomas’s intentions were only good, but Teddy wasn’t so sure. Not that he believed everything he’d read in the papers about Prince Thomas and his tendency to blow things up or run away from them, but he had spent a good portion of his life on Earth and he knew if he had a brother marrying a stranger he wouldn’t be welcoming him with open arms.

Which brought up another thing. The House of M knew that his Skrull physiology allowed for shapeshifting. Did they automatically assume he would take a female role in their family since he was marrying one of their princes? Earth customs established by sex and gender were highly confusing, and had a history full of conflict. Teddy would be a female if he needed to be, but he was hoping that his new fiance would take him how he preferred to be.

Finally, the door to the chamber he had been left in was opened and the tall, lithe form of the second heir walked in. Teddy stood instantly even as the young prince paused and blinked at him.

“You’re not what I was expecting, Prince Dorrek.”

Teddy glanced down at his current form, the more Kree-like one he had used on Earth when he lived there.

“Is this not acceptable, Prince Thomas?”

Tommy flapped his hands and didn’t bother to stay slow to cross the room.

“No, actually, it’s kind of perfect. You guys aren’t spying on us are you?”

Teddy’s pretty sure the other Prince is joking with him, but it doesn’t stop his ears from heating up or the protest from forming on his lips.

“No-- We want this alliance to succeed as much as everyone else, Prince Thomas!”

“Relax, chill out, man and my name is Tommy. I was messing with you. Can I call you Dorrek? Is that what you prefer to be called?”

Teddy eyes him a little warily. He doesn’t mind the lack of personal space the slightly younger man is giving him, but the way he flits around back and forth too quick for the eye to follow is distracting.

“No...I like the name I’ve used on Earth before. Theodore, Teddy for short.”

Suddenly, the speedster stops and peers at him from a few feet away. Teddy can’t tell what’s on his mind, but he feels an unexpected lightening of the room’s atmosphere when Tommy grins.

“My brother, he likes to be called Billy, and I don’t know what you know about Earth’s marital traditions and history, or how often you shapeshift or whatever.....Billy’s going to be nice and friendly and try to like you however you are, but I’m going to tell you right now he likes guys. Not chicks.”

Teddy couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He started to try and tell Tommy he was glad that that was the case when the doors to the room blew open with a blue glow and Prince William himself came stalking in. Teddy froze staring at him like an idiot, but he couldn’t help himself. The pictures the elders had given him of his betrothed didn’t serve to capture the real thing at all.

“Tommy! Aunt Lorna just told me that you negotiated to meet Prince Dorrek before I even---”

Teddy tried to stand a little straighter and look a little more put together and a little less like a drooling mess when Billy broke off, finally noticing him. Tommy seemed to deem his brother safe to approach now because he came away from the corner he had retreated to and clapped his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder on his way out the door.

“He prefers to be called Teddy.”

And with a wave of his hand the silver haired speedster was gone leaving Teddy alone with his fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure when this will be continued, or when I'll write more of the series about Billy and Tommy growing up with their original family as Princes of Genosha and the House of M, but I really do love this idea of them being an actual family on top rather than the mess Marvel canon has made them.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas, or requests about the 'verse I can't make guarantees it will get written, but I love to listen to ideas.


End file.
